


[双神子][无名王者/葛温德林]The Sons of The Sun

by Poria



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: 葛温德林曾错过两次去古龙顶的机会，他不会错过第三次。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/The Nameless King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[双神子][无名王者/葛温德林]The Sons of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> *黑暗之魂3，无名王者x葛温德林  
> *私设私改大量，r18g慎入谢谢  
> *灰烬第二人称

火之世代即将终结，统治日益式微，曾经创下辉煌功绩并飨有整个罗德兰大陆的太阳王族已经成为古老的神话传说，神族后裔在凝固的时间长河里佚散名字，销匿踪迹。面对即将来临的漫长黑夜，必须积累力量以度过。埃尔德里奇如愿得到葛温德林，缓慢而认真地进食着。他在噬神时偶尔会看到神祇的梦，梦里有偷偷躲藏起来的苍白女孩，也有从露台远眺而远隔云海的古龙顶。

埃尔德里奇由此知晓其他神裔所在，并借神明的兄弟姊妹摧毁神明的意志。葛温德林被追捕扑咬，血从心脏泵落在地面，肉体与灵魂都逐渐残缺。当你推开大教堂的门时，葛温德林正匍匐在地上艰难爬行。他的下肢已经不见，地上零碎地散落着几个蛇首和一些肉块，你让自己尽量不去想那是什么部位。

葛温德林注意到你，或许是思考的停顿一秒后用力向你爬来，但实在称不上快速，血肉模糊地拖出一条新的血迹，与地上摊摊血泊交叠。埃尔德里奇紧追其后，妄图用泥体裹住葛温德林的腰部。他的注意力全放在猎物上，甚至没有发现你闯入他的晚餐餐厅。

你见状攻击埃尔德里奇，夺取昔日薪王的灵魂，而不是葛温德林，毕竟后者只是一个外貌怪异又孱弱无力的旧日之神。埃尔德里奇退化了手脚四肢，退化了大脑，丧失大部分作战能力的他被你在一扎啤酒的时间里击杀。

你捡起逾越的幽邃圣者的灵魂，同时听到微弱的振动声，于是你寻声看去，黯影太阳握紧拳头在用力砸击地板。石砖被敲得闷声作响，只为了吸引你的注意。

他成功了。你走到葛温德林身旁蹲下，用视线无声询问，只看到他张开嘴发出喑哑的嘶喊，却说不出一个音节。从他嘴里倒流出一些淤泥，你才明白他的声带与整根喉管已经被堵塞臃滞，也许他内里的五脏六腑依然被泥块啃食着，连胃和肠道都被灌满脏东西。你看不出他面冠下是否红着眼流着泪，也不知道他想做什么，于是你靠得更近了一些。

葛温德林用指甲抓扣你脚下的地板，那是一阵令人毛骨悚然的刺耳声音。细长的指甲被磨起毛边，露出的指尖被磨出血珠，抹开蹭在砖面。从墓地复活百千次的你并不感到惧怕，俯下身仔细检查那些刻痕与血渍，从中勉强辨认出几个字，突然感觉一阵悲哀。

他竭尽全力写道，带我去古龙顶。

你在洛城听过古龙顶的传说，据传太阳神之长子与风暴龙族栖息于那里。暗月之神于弥留之际唯一的心愿，是再见兄长一次。他不是拥抱太阳的月亮，他是与太阳分道扬镳的月亮，在每一个长庚星升起的傍晚痴痴望着离去的太阳，却从来不敢追上，也追不及。

当神对世人施以奇迹和怜悯时，谁又能赐垂怜与神明呢？你，被防火女尊称为灰烬大人的你，此时对神明施以怜悯。你背起轻飘飘的葛温德林，让他的双臂搭住你的肩膀。他本就瘦小，失去下半身后更像没有重量的纸片，仿佛室外的风一吹就能化为齑粉。

事实也的确如此。葛温德林的伤口不断滴血，粘稠浓黑的血渗进泥里，烫出一缕缕焦烟。他的灵魂也以肉眼可见的速度往外泄漏，沙化，随风飘散。你迫使自己不在意葛温德林的伤势，在这种情况下把他背上墙崖，见到打坐的骑士和龙人。石化人都睡着了，在轻微呼吸颤动中做着或香甜或煎熬的梦，即使石化的肉身已被风化剥脱了头顶和脸颊。

于是你们坐在同一张地毯上，紧紧挨在一起。葛温德林的脸苍白如纸，嘴唇完全失去血色，手无力地垂在两侧，你不得不搀扶着他打坐入梦。他已经半只脚踏入地狱，你无法无视或背弃他的心愿，即使这心愿对于现在的他已是勉强。

不清楚是梦抑或是真实，你抱着葛温德林的半截身躯于某处悬崖峭壁上睁眼。这里洁白的悬崖山石让你联想到葛温德林曾长期穿戴的月光长袍，一样干净美丽。那条长裙不知被谁脱在了哪里，而葛温德林现在身着黑纱，像一棵小树长满细小枝桠。他被你圈在怀中动也不动，安静得像已死去，除了他仍在不停流逝的魂灵。

你无法相信自己在抱着一个人的条件下击败或逃离了路上各种怪物，但你的确做到了。石砖堆积起的简易城堡早已废弃而荒草丛生，无数的蛇人在遥远云端传来的模糊钟声中消弭，而打坐的石化龙人像雕塑般静静端坐在蜡烛丛边。你无从得知他们是否与葛温德林一样有最后的遗愿，也无法帮他们一一实现。这就是初火熄灭的末世了。

你带着奄奄一息的神明一步步深入堡垒，在一个露天的广场上见到两侧的石像。它们如出一辙，都是同一个高大威严的模样，扶着一把前所未见的武器，像巨大的宽剑，却有超出寻常的长柄。你指给葛温德林看，还未等到他的回复却突然一阵天旋地转。一只古老飞龙从崖下飞起降落于这个广场，看门似的对着你呼号。葛温德林被巨响龙鸣震破了耳膜，血从两只耳朵滴落到你的手臂和胸前，你身上的布料又一次被神血浸染。他现在的身体实在太弱了，脆弱得不似一名神裔，甚至连正常人类都不如。从来无所忧虑的你在此时担心葛温德林的生命是否能逃过此战，他甚至可能被巨龙扇扇翅膀袭来的风吹落万仞峭壁。

你第一次慌不择路逃离战场，经由一条小径狂奔上高处，看到巨龙在放肆地喷火炙烤它眼前所有生灵。任谁都知道若不清除这只巨龙，是无法继续前进的。烈火烧热了你的衣物，也烧红了你的眼睛，你抱着破釜沉舟的信念坠下去，一剑刺中龙的额心。巨龙颤抖着瘫倒在地，而你无暇多顾，捏了捏葛温德林已经冰冷的耳朵让他维持最后的清醒，而后前行。

你终于走到巨钟之下。拉杆旁有一张纸条，留着言：钟响后，无人生还。不祥的气氛瞬间弥漫周身，即便是古龙顶明媚的日光也不能驱散之。你不知道是谁在什么时候出于什么目的写下这行字，他之后又去了哪里。随便吧，你把纸条揉作一团吞下，不让葛温德林看到这可能是遗言的语句。

机关很沉，齿轮咬着齿轮，石盘带动千斤的锁链，巨大的铜钟发出缓慢庄严的嗡鸣。钟的边缘镌刻着你看不懂的文字，葛温德林却轻声念出这行铭文。他激动起来，脸颊终于返红有些血色，一定是这口钟给了他什么讯息，没有好奇心的你并没有问。

第一下钟响结束后云雾瞬间涌了上来，浓厚得遮蔽了整个古龙顶，城堡的所有建筑都被流云裹夹。飓风伴着猛烈的地震袭来，你下意识逆风蹲下，将葛温德林牢牢护在怀中。风实在过于猛烈，你睁不开眼，也无法感受到葛温德林微弱的颤抖，这里几乎已经是他的极限了。好在暴风很快过去，地面被乌云铺满，清晰的远处不是英俊伟岸的人形雕像，而是数尊质朴却逼真的古龙石像。强烈的预感告诉你，这里大概就是归墟终焉。

你抱着葛温德林进入雾之门，把他尽可能轻柔地放在门边。一路行来，他的伤口已经不再淌血，又或许是流失太多，无可再流，只有灵魂依旧如点点星光飘浮空中。远处的天际降临一只长满羽毛的风暴龙，葛温德林忽然开始喑哑呜啊叫喊，沙哑的嗓发不出更大的声音，但这异样举动已被你悉数注意到。于是你眯起眼睛仔细辨认，风暴龙的脊背上坐着一个人，留有一头夸张蓬松的白发，和乌薪王葛温、黯影太阳葛温德林的发色相同。你立刻就知晓眼前的人是谁——

被父神驱逐的，背离神都故乡的，世间不知其名却信奉他的太阳教的，葛温德林真正的心愿所向的，他的哥哥。

无名王者没有听到角落处声嘶力竭的呼喊，他驱使风暴龙不由分说攻击你。近距离之下你才看清无名王者的脸，一张失去五官，眼眶深陷，隐藏在厚重围巾里的，蜡黑色的脸。他竟然已经是一具活尸了，不会说话，没有思想，更没有记忆。恐怕他认不出自己的弟弟，也不打算与你协商或单纯听你解释。

你无暇猜测葛温德林现在的心境，全身心的注意力都用于躲避无名王者长剑的戳刺和风暴龙口中吐出的熊熊火焰。昔日战神驭龙腾起，于空中逡巡，雷电之枪昭显神族过往的强盛与荣耀。或许这就是太阳长男真实的面目，被葛温德林牢牢记在心底的模样。

正当你要被风暴龙一口吞食的时候，身后一阵魔法的激光为你暂时击退风暴龙。是葛温德林，尽管他命悬一线，尽管他没有法杖无法发出华丽的箭雨，尽管他实际上比你更弱小，他依然想庇护他的教众子民，履行暗月之神的职责直到生命的终结。

这和预想中兄弟团圆的感人情节大相径庭。或许月亮和太阳注定双生一对，却又无奈对立。有谁见过正午的月亮，或凌晨的太阳？

在葛温德林的帮助下，风暴龙很快被你击败。它庞大的身躯跌倒在云雾上，无名王者走了下来。他看向葛温德林，你遂怀疑他要对已遗忘而陌生的弟弟不利，走回葛温德林的身前护住小神明。高大的太阳长男在你的面前把剑枪刺进风暴龙的头颅，扬起暴风携带呼啸的云雾与沙尘，在气流的冲击中向你缓缓走近。

你被沙尘遮挡视线，本打算背水一战，葛温德林此时却突然生出一股力气挣脱你的禁锢。你想拦住他，可他的身体开始变得半透明，你已经摸不到他，也拦不住他任何举动。你不知道他为什么还能爬向他的兄长，而所有风和云停在他的身下。或许他在使用生命最后的留存。

艰难匍匐的葛温德林相较于他的兄长格外矮小低微，像一只被染黑的残缺海鸟凭翅膀在水面缓慢游动。活尸无名王者看到有东西靠近，举起伴着雷电奇迹的剑枪向他刺去，葛温德林半透明的身体被雷枪捕获，无血可流，飘飞的星光灵魂作齑粉状粘附在兄长的围巾上。无名之王像是感知并认识这古老灵魂的力量，或许已活尸化失去意识的他凭本能辨认出最亲爱的弟弟，血脉连系的亲人，爱人。他停下攻击的动作，伫立于原地，他的剑枪还在葛温德林体内。

葛温德林向他的王兄靠近，为此主动把长枪往身体深处戳入，被附着雷电的武器贯穿。他抓着剑锋挪移，离他的兄长越来越近，越来越近，就像分别的日月终于合二为一，回归本朴。你也愣在原地，除了看着这对兄弟神明团圆，别的什么也做不了。

你看到葛温德林伸出他已经变得过分伸长而显得诡异的双臂，抱住他的哥哥，嘴轻轻张翕发出最后的低喃，尽管他事实上已无法言语。或许千百年前他们曾这样亲密拥抱，长男把他的弟弟回护在怀里，用魁梧的身躯荫蔽娇小的暗月之神。今时今日，暗月之神拿出所有的思念与爱意，只为与光明一起终结。

他的肉体终于禁锢不住灵魂，一簇明亮的光从葛温德林的体内烙进无名王者的胸膛，那里本应是心脏所在的地方。

【FIN】

%题目改自“The Daughter of The Sea”海的女儿。公主失去声音和人外的下肢，宁愿化为幻影，舍弃生命也想再见爱人一面，你以为我说的是爱丽儿吗？不，是葛温德林[doge]  
%上一篇坏东西扮哥哥救弟弟，这篇好东西帮弟弟找哥哥，工具灰烬实锤


End file.
